The Frost siblings
by naturefox64
Summary: jack and Emma are siblings with powers. and are disowned by their parents. they live in the woods together away from civilization. one night pitch comes to give them nightmares but when he discovers they have powers he gets interested. will jack and Emma get the parental figure they always wanted or will the guardians not allow it. I do not own rotg
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Emma are siblings, Jack is the oldest being 10 and Emma 7. They are not normal kids though. Jack, for some reason can control snow and ice, while Emma can control the plants. Because of their powers the village kicks them out and their parents disowned them. So together they ran deep in the woods away from civilization. This is where our story starts...

JACK

**C**old. I love the cold, it brings me joy whenever winter comes because of the snow and ice. I don't even have to wait for winter to come, I can create snow anytime I want. I don't though, I'm scared to use my powers most of the time, the power the village fears, the power that caused my parents to disown me and my sister. It gets lonley sometimes in the woods, but as long as I have my sister I'll be ok. We built ourselves a cottage, it's made out of my unbreakable ice on the outside, but on the inside it's covered with wood from the trees thanks to my sister. It was hard at first especially when our powers collided, were she liked to be warm and me cold, but we work through it. I sometimes wish that we had a somebody to love us here. Our parents stayed away from us fearing what we could do.

3rd **Pov**

"Jack are you ok" Emma asked concerned.

"yea I'm fine, why?"

"because your making it cold in here"

"oh sorry I was just thinking" Jack said becoming aware of the ice starting to spread on the floor.

"ok are you ready to eat"

"sure do you need water"

"yes"

Jack got up and went to the kitchen and made a huge chunk of ice into a pot. Emma went up and melted it and started to put in fresh vegetables for stew. They sat at their home made table and ate quietly. An hour later they were ready for bed. They got on the bed and cuddle close together, and fell into a restless sleep neither knowing what was going to happen that night.

**A/N Notes****first chapter of this story, sorry if you thought they were both going to have ice powers. Let me know what you think. Sorry for how short it is just started writing but i swear they start getting longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd

Both Jack and Emma were sleeping soundly on their bed, when a shadow figured appeared. It walked up to them and stuck its grey colored hands out over their heads, then black sand fell. The siblings face both scrunched up and whined in distressed pulling each other close.

The shadow figure laughed quietly seeing their fear, but then it stoped and it felt the temperature fall. A white blast came near and it dodged just in time. It turned and saw ice covering the wall and looked back at the children.

Plants covering around them protectively, while snow fell gently over them. The shadow figure went near them again and retracted the sand back into his palms. A look of peace fell on the children's faces as they sighed in relief. The shadow figured stayed a moment and saw the moon shine through the window, backing away from the moon light it went back into the shadows promising to keep an eye on the children, And with a cackle it disappeared.

The next morning Emma woke first sitting up slowly. She stretched and looked around seeing plants surrounding the bed, and snow still falling overhead. She looked at her brother and smiled seeing his peaceful face. Slowly she ran her fingers through his pure white hair waiting for him to wake. A few minutes later Jack groaned, leaning into his sister's touch. She watched as he slowly opened his ice blue eyes, sitting up slowly. She leans over and puts her head on his chest, and smiles as his arms wrap around her. They sit there for awhile each having there own thoughts, making sure this is real and that there not alone.

Every day they do this, the hug can last for minutes, hours, even for a whole day it's like they need it to keep going. Today though this one only lasted a few minutes. They both got up and went in with there day.

As Jack walked towards the window he noticed black sand covering the ground. He gently picked some up and let it slip through his fingers. Walking into the living room he saw Emma in the kitchen.

"Hey Emma, do you know where that black sand came from."

She turned around with a confused look,

"No, I've never even seen black sand"

" well its all over the floor in our room" he said walking over to see what she's cooking.

"Rice and okra whats the main dish" He asks laughing.

"Salmon that I need you catch for me" she said tapping his nose.

**Jacks Pov**Sighing I go to the cupboard and get my staff and cloak. Walking to the door I call a quick by before leaving.

" Hey wind" I scream feeling a breeze around me. " long time no see huh anyway lets go I need to catch this fish before lunch."

I jump and take off in the air flying to a near by river.

Landing I look down and see salmon swimming by, quickly I took my staff and put it in the water creating a block of ice. Picking it up with a grunt I set it down seeing two salmon trapped inside. Smiling I lift it up and fly back home.

**3rd Pov**A black shadow figure quickly followed the boy back home. Shocked and amazed by the power the boy possessed, his interest grew in the two children. Getting to the destination the figure sneaked inside hiding in the shadow. It watched as the girl grew vines from nowhere and picked the plant she grew. The boy in blue dropped the ice in the sink and ran hot water ontop of it.

Seeing enough the figure webt back to its lair and laughed, horses of black sand crowding it. Stroking them the figure smiled.

"Those kids will be mine"

**A/N Next chapter the siblings find out who the figure is. But there relationsship may be diffrent than whats expected. Also a suprise meeting with the Easter Kangroo?**


End file.
